


Barry Allen Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Barry Allen imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Enemy

Barry didn't think anyone could be worse then Julian but then you came along. You were his fire to ice, his Joker to Batman, you were his enemy. He hated how you thought you knew everything. He hated how you would nit pick at everything he did. He hated how you would make him stay late. You were a thorn in his side. By day he had you that would get on his nerves but by night he had this mysterious metahuman that would get on his nerves.

 

This mysterious metahuman would always come in and catch the bad guys before Barry had a chance. Even with his super speed. No one knew it was as no one could capture you to get an ID so they were dubbed as 'Mystic Girl', due to their powers of telekinesis, by Cisco. Barry didn't know that you were the allusive Mystic Girl and you didn't know that he was the Flash.

 

Today, Barry had hoped that you weren't going to annoy him but of course he spoke to soon. He was on his way out for the evening, coat on and bag in hand. Before he could step foot over the threshold of the lab you spoke, not even looking up from your paperwork. "Where do you think you're going, Mr Allen?" You asked. Barry groaned knowing exactly what you were going to say. The two words he dreads the most. "You're staying late tonight. You still have that paperwork to finish."

 

"But they're not needed until t-" He started but stopped when you glared at him.

 

"I'm sorry, was that a question?" Barry gulped and shook his head. "Great. The paperwork isn't going to finish itself." You said before carrying on with your work. Barry sighed and trudged back to his desk to start on the paperwork.

 

Both of you were working in silence until you had to leave to check something leaving Barry alone in the lab. When he knew you were out of the room he used his speed to quicken the process of paperwork but got interrupted by his phone going off. He stopped what he was doing and answered before you came back. "Cisco, nows really not a good time."

 

"Well, make it a good time because we have a robbery in progress down main." Cisco told him. He heard Caitlin down the end of the phone asking where he was. "Barry is stuck at work. His evil boss is keeping him late. I swear she's trying to leach away Barry's happiness." Cisco said talking to Caitlin but Barry could still hear him. "Can't you just, I don't know, sneak away somehow?"

 

"No, I can't just sneak away. I swear she has eyes everywhere." He replied, looking around the lab suddenly self conscious of any cameras that may be about. Barry hid the phone when he heard your heels coming. You gathered your things before turning to leave, not saying a single word to Barry. "Where are you... where are you going?"

 

"Home." You answered. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Barry was about to grab his things and added. "But you're not. That paperwork isn't going to finish itself off." And then you left leaving a grumbling Barry. When you were gone he ran to Starlabs before heading to the robbery. However, when he got there Mystic Girl was already there, rounding up the robbers.

 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw the Flash speed over to the intersection. "Too slow Flash." You pouted before leaving. Normally, Barry would just admit defeat and go back to Starlabs but tonight, tonight he was pissed and he finally wanted answers.

 

"Cisco, don't lose eyes on Mystic Girl. I'm going after her." He instructed Cisco through the intercom.

 

"Copy that." Cisco replied and then started firing off directions of where you went. He stopped however when a notification came in of a meta. "Barry, you're going to have to put this little escapade on hold. We've got a meta attack downtown." And with that Barry sped off. To no surprise you were already there and fighting them but you were struggling. The meta was overpowering you and Barry jumped into action sending punches their way. They managed to throw you into some boxes, injuring your hand. Barry then landed next to you.

 

"Damn, that's one tough meta." You breathed, out of breath from the fighting. Your voice was distorted by a device you made that was apart of your suit.

 

"They sure are." Barry replied, just as out of breath as you. "You okay?" He then asked noticing you cradling your hand.

 

"I'm fine." You told him before jumping back into action. You and Barry finally took him down. You even let him take this win, leaving as soon as you could.

 

The next day you got into work and Barry was already there. You had your hand wrapped in bandages. It wasn't broken just sprained. "Good morning, Y/N." He greeted sipping some coffee. Your head snapped up. You knew you recognised that voice before. Last night the Flash spoke to you but forgot to hide his voice. Barry's voice. Barry Allen was the Flash. It all makes sense now. Why he's always late. Why he's always wanting to leave early. It's because he's the Flash. You cleared your throat and turned around. "Good morning, Mr Allen."

 

The moment you turned around and Barry saw your wrist it clicked. You were her. You were his enemy during the day and during the night. You were Mystic Girl.


	2. Big Day

You were nervous. You didn't have a reason to be as you were going to marry the man you love and spend the rest of your life with him. Looking in the mirror you smoothed out the skirt of your ivory coloured dress when you saw a flash of red go pass the window. You turned around ready to storm out of the room, knowing exactly what it was, to give a certain best man a piece of your mind before you were stopped by your brother Oliver. "You can't leave just yet. The ceremony isn't for another thirty minutes. Besides you don't want Barry seeing you just yet do you?" Oliver said trying to cover for him.

 

"Don't. I saw him run past the window. It's a good job I packed my throwing knifes. Now, if you will excuse me I'm going have a little chat with Cisco." You got one of your knifes from the leg holster you were wearing underneath your dress. Oliver took the knife from you before you could do anything and tucked it into his blazer pocket.

 

"Relax. He'll be back in time. And if he's not I'll shoot another arrow in him myself." Oliver assured you, chuckling back to the memory of him shooting an arrow at Barry's back when he was training him.

 

"I know but he promised me that today there wouldn't be any vigilante stuff going on. That today everyone is somewhat normal." You sighed out of frustration and began pacing around the room. A habit you picked up when you were overthinking.

 

"He'll be here." He told you again. You nodded but kept smoothing out your dress and pacing slightly. Oliver could tell that something else was on your mind. "But that's not the only thing you're worried about, is it? What's up Y/N?"

 

"What? Everything is fine." You lied trying to make it seem everything was okay but failing at it.

 

"Y/N... come on I know when you are lying. Is it about Tommy?" Oliver asked. You stopped pacing and looked at your brother. When you didn't say anything and just looked down to the floor Oliver knew thats what has been plaguing on your mind. "Look, Y/N, I know that not to long ago it would have been you walking down the aisle to Tommy standing at the end but trust me when I say this he would be happy for you. Happy that you have found someone else to take care of you, protect you, love you. There is nothing for you to feel guilty about."

 

"I don't feel guilty about it... okay maybe a little. It's just... I miss him. Today has brought up some memories of him, of us, and I... I just miss him." You wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. Oliver came over and hugged you, the two of you staying like that until Thea came in.

 

"The ceremony is about to start." She informed you. You and Oliver broke apart to face Thea. "I can't believe my big sister is getting married today. You look beautiful Y/N." Thea said replacing the position Oliver was previously in and hugged you.

 

"I'm going to ruin my makeup if you don't stop." You laughed.

 

"Come on. Let's get you down that aisle." She instructed before walking out of the room to get into her position.

 

The music started and the doors opened. First the bridesmaids walked out, donning Y/F/C dresses and matching flowers. You hooked your arm into Oliver's and took a deep breath to calm your nerves. You were up next. The beat of the music came, just like you practised in rehearsals, and you walked through the doors. Gasps could be heard across the room. You did a quick glance over the guests, your friends who came far and wide to be here today, before they landed on Barry. Just by one glance at him you could tell he was speechless. You made it to the steps and lifted your skirt slightly so you wouldn't trip. You hugged Oliver before handing your bouquet to Thea who sent you a smile. Oliver shook hands with Barry, pulling him in close so only he would hear what he has to say. "I'm going to let you imagine what will happen if you hurt her, Barry." Barry gulped knowing what he meant before Oliver patted him on the shoulder and sat down in the empty seat at the front.

 

Once you were up there your nerves disappeared and so did the annoyance you felt towards Barry for running out thirty minutes prior to the wedding. You no longer cared as he was here standing in front of you ready to make you the happiest woman in the world.


	3. Grinch

You groaned as you woke up the incessant sound of Christmas music playing through your apartment. Barry was already up, you assume decorating the place. He loved Christmas whereas you on the other hand didn't. You hated how the moment Halloween was over Christmas decorations ideas for gifts would be in the shops. You hated how there was always the same ten Christmas songs playing on the radio every year. But your husband loved Christmas so you try to be less of a grinch then usual. You made your way out of the bedroom and were immediately met with an insult to your senses. Christmas decorations were out ready to be put up, music was playing loudly, and Barry was making breakfast.

 

"Good morning." Barry greeted. He was sporting a huge grin, a side effect of Christmas you have found.

 

"Morning." You mumbled as you made your way over to the coffee pot.

 

"Don't forget we've got the photos later for the Christmas cards." He reminded you as he took the pancakes off the grill and made his way over to you, pressing a kiss on your head. You groaned remembering the plans Barry had made today. Every year you would have to take holiday photos for the cards and every year you hated it.

 

"Fine but I am not wearing that stupid jumper." You warned. Barry pouted playfully. "I'm not. What's the point of wearing ugly jumpers anyway?"

 

"The point is that they bring joy." Barry told you. You still didn't understand though.

 

"Why do they bring joy?"

 

"Because they just do, Y/N. Please can you wear it." He asked, pleading for you to wear it and giving you puppy dog eyes. You shook your head no but that didn't stop Barry. "Please."

 

You had no clue how he persuaded you to but you found yourself sitting on the West's couch wearing the ugly jumper Barry bought you. A scowl painted on your face and a cheeky grin on Barry's. You were so getting him back for this.


	4. It’s My Fault

Admitting your feelings to someone is a tough thing to do. It makes you vulnerable. You run the risk of having your heart broken. It can also be relieving, like a weight has been lifted. It can give you answers you so desperately crave. You could either jump into a relationship or have the closure you need to move on.

 

You were at the police station ready to tell Barry that you love him having finally plucked up the courage after years of pining. "Hey." You greeted, knocking on the door as you walked into the lab.

 

"Oh, hey Y/N." Barry returned politely, not expecting your visit.

 

"Are you busy right now?" You asked him and he shook his head putting the paperwork he was holding on his desk.

 

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

 

"Actually there was." You told him, taking a moment to calm your nerves and figure out how you wanted to say what you wanted to tell him. "I love you." You blurted out, shutting your eyes and cursing to yourself the moment those three words left your mouth. "Sorry. I- errr- I didn’t mean for it to come out like that but I guess now it’s out there I should continue. I love you, Barry Allen. Have done since high school and I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me? Like on a date?"

 

Barry was surprised by your admission, his mouth opening and closing as he figured out what to tell you. You waited with a hopeful look for him to say something, anything, but the longer the silence continued on the more your face slowly began to fell. "I- I’m so sorry Y/N. I don’t love you. I-"

 

"You love Iris." Barry nodded solemnly. Deep down you knew all along. You just hoped you were mistaken. You saw the way he looked at her when she wasn’t looking. It was the same look you gave Barry.

 

"Y/N, I truly am sorry." He apologised again, reaching up to wipe away the tears that you didn’t even know were falling.

 

"It’s fine." You said, stepping out of Barry's reach and to the door. You wanted to get out of there, you needed to. Tears kept streaming down your face as you made your way through the hallway and down the stairs, ignoring the odd looks you received and the calls from Barry. You ignored it all as you focused on getting out of the precinct. The moment you stepped out of the fire exit you threw yourself onto the alleyway wall letting it all out.

 

Barry often thought about that night. It was also the night he got struck by lightning and turned into the Flash. One of his first questions when he woke up was asking where you were. Iris told him that no one had heard from you since that night. No one thought much of it, thinking you left the city or something. It wasn’t until your face popped up on the screen that they were proven wrong.

 

There has been a string of robberies, home invasions, and you were one of the suspects. Barry felt his stomach drop when he saw your picture on the screen. "This is all my fault." He mumbled to himself.

 

"You couldn’t have know, Bar." Iris said, trying to comfort him.

 

"I saw them that night, you know. Before I got struck by lightning they came to my lab to talk and left upset. If I did something maybe they wouldn’t be out there using their abilities to commit a crime. Maybe I wouldn’t be the Flash." Barry exclaimed before turning back to the screen again, mumbling. "It’s all my fault."


End file.
